Don't Ever Leave
by ClevernessRenamed
Summary: A oneshot RonHermione. Please RRI love you, Ron. Thought Hermione. Don't ever leave me.


A/N: Hi! waves This is my first Ron/Hermione fanfic. I'm not a Ron/Hermione shipper, but I did write this for those of you out there. But you guys just all hate me so you'll never review. (But I really do want you to!)

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Ron running up the stairs toward her. "What do you want, Ron? It's 10:00 and I want to get some sleep."

"Well, I forgot about Snape's Polyjuice Potion essay, and I was hoping you'd help."

"Oh no. You're not getting my help this time, mister! I'm always helping you out when you're in a glitch! And besides, Ron, you made a Polyjuice Potion before! It's not that hard to write something that you actually made! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed." Hermione stalked off and headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Aw, man. C'mon Hermione! I need help!" Ron said earnestly grabbing her hand.

Hermione blushed red. She'd been having these feeling lately when her heart skipped every time Ron touched her at all. Brushing it off, she'd just assumed she was tired. Glaring up at Ron, she sighed and said "Oh fine. I'll look over you essay. I'll just sit in the chair till you're done."

Ron's face lit up in a mixture of relief and delight. "Oh god, you're the best, Hermione." He hugged her and then rushed over to a chair and started scribbling fiercely on a piece of parchment. Face matching Ron's hair, she walked over to one of the comfy chairs and sat down with a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. Several minutes passed and Hermione dozed off to the scratching sound of Ron's quill on the parchment.

Suddenly, a soft whisper came out of nowhere. "Hermione? You awake? Hello?" She started and almost leaped out of the chair. "Huh? What?" Rubbing her eyes, she saw Ron standing over her. "Oh sorry, Ron. I must have dozed off. Finished with your essay?" She nodded towards the parchment in Ron's hand.

"Oh yeah. I have, here. Can you read it over? You're like my savior." He leaned over and hugged her tightly. Then he lay down on the carpet in front of the fire. Closing his eyes, it looked as though he was going to sleep. The soft light from the fire reflected off his face, making him look peaceful and calm. His hair was ruffled, not unlike Harry's, but not as much.

Taking out her quill and dipping it in ink, she pored over the essay in front of her. "Ron!"

"What?"

"Have you or have you not made a Polyjuice Potion in 2nd year?"

Ron smirked. "Actually, you did most of the potion making. Harry and I just kind of watched, but we appreciated it a lot!" he added hastily seeing the expression on Hermione's face. "You're the smartest girl in this school, Hermione. I don't believe that you don't think that." He laughed and then laid his head down on his arms, facing Hermione. Blushing madly, Hermione hid her face behind the parchment. Several minutes passed with no talk. The only sound was the soothing cackling of the fire. Peering over the essay, she saw Ron staring up at her from the floor, a bit closer.

"Hey. Go back." she said, sticking out her foot to kick him away.

"Back where?" Ron asked with an annoying smile on his face.

"Back where you were. Over there." She pointed to the spot where Ron had been before.

"I wasn't over there. What are you talking about?"

Hermione gave Ron a skeptical glare before returning her eyes back to the essay. Scratching some words out and scribbling things here and there, she sighed. "Well, not as bad as I thought it might be. Here you go, Ron."

"Thanks." said a voice right by Hermione's ear. She gave a small yelp and swung her neck around so fast it hurt. Ron was sitting on her armrest, peering over her shoulder. "What?" he asked looking at Hermione's startled face.

"Get back!" She pushed Ron on his side. He didn't move and remained on the armrest. Rolling her eyes, she took the essay out of her lap and handed it to Ron.

Ron took the essay, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Remind me why I did this again?"

Ron laughed. "Because of my great persuasive skills. You're the best, Hermione. Simply the best."

"You flatter me, Ron. Now I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione rubbed her eyes and got up from her chair.

"Wait." Ron grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"What?"

"Sit down."

Hermione stared up at Ron questioningly. "Let go, Ron." His grip got tighter. "Ron, let go. Ron..." Still not letting go, Hermione's hand flew up instinctively and slapped Ron in the face.

"Hermione! Wait! Can I just ask you a question?"

"Leave me alone, Ron." saying this, she shut the door behind her.

Slipping on her pajamas, she got into her four-poster bed, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. Why had he done that? What was wrong with him? He'd been acting strangely... but then again... so had she. After contemplating on this for about half an hour, she threw off the covers and decided to try and read in the common room until she fell asleep. Tiptoeing to the door, she slipped of the dormitory and made her way down the stairs. On the couch was a lump of sheets, which she assumed that someone forgot. Grabbing her copy of Standard Book of Spells Book 4, she sat down on the couch.

"Hey! Geroffme!" said a voice from under the covers

Hermione gave a little scream and jumped off the couch.

Ron stood up and looked around blinking. Looking up at Hermione, he dived down once again into the sheets. "Oh, it's just you."

Getting mad, she threw the covers off of him and slapped him in the face. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Ron, but you have 10 seconds to tell me why you're acting this way."

"Just go away, Hermione."

"Ron..."

"What? What has gotten into you? Tell me, what are you feeling so badly that you have a reason to do this to me?" Tears were brimming in Hermione's eyes now, and several were sliding down her cheeks.

Ron was standing, staring at Hermione. "Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?" Saying this, he stepped closer to her.

Hermione backed up and felt the wall behind her. Taking a shaky breath, she said "Yes."

Ron leaned over and put his hand on the wall behind backing her up and preventing her from escaping. His face hovered over hers, whispering in her ear. "Really?"

"Yes."

She didn't even know how it happened. One second he was leaning over her, and then the next second, his lips were pressed against hers. Startled by the movement, Hermione slammed her back against the wall. She moaned in pain, but Ron took it the wrong way and pressed his lips closer. Before Hermione could pull away, she felt his tongue running against her lips begging eagerly for an entrance. Still in shock from the fact that Ron was in fact kissing her, she panicked and kept her lips firmly shut. Looking up at Ron, she saw that his eyes were shut and almost afraid, like he wasn't sure of it. Then she knew. That was what she had been feeling. All those times when her heart skipped when he was around her, the urge to just laugh for the mere fact that he was around. It was all making sense now.

_I love you, Ron._ She thought. _Don't ever leave me._


End file.
